moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinas Bran
Dinas Bran is a Tiernas and former Marcher Lordship in the March of Caerfyrddin. The House of Douglas was in control of the region since its creation and was the overlord of both of the other Marcher houses. It retaliated against the Mynydd the most. It is currently occupied by the Forsaken. Dinas Bran -- at least, what it is known as to the Mynydd -- was clear cut early on and made into a large agriculture-based land. Largely being the breadbasket of the Marches, it supplied food to the other two Marcher Houses in order to sustain them, thus created a stranglehold over them in order to force them to do their will. Horses were also bred here, which for the open plain made them some of the best horsemen in the land. The ruler of Dinas Bran was normally called the Lord-Warden of the March of Caerfyrddin, essentially make them the ruler over the other two Marches. The holdfast of Dinas Bran was the last holdfast to be taken by the Scourge and eventually was converted to the main foothold for the Forsaken in the region. It is here that Dread Commander Mikhail has made his base of operations and uses it to funnel blight to the coast through the Vale of Mynydd. The House of Douglas had been largely successful in holding out against the Scourge despite being heavily outnumbered. The last Lord of Douglas, Lord James Douglas the Black, used ambush tactics and drew the Scourge into traps where he burned the fields around them. These total war tactics bought time -- but not enough to win the war. The last of the Douglases were slaughtered in a final stand at their keep of Douglas, now known as Dinas Bran. Due to Calia Menethil's abdication from the throne and the House of Lightbreaker extinguished, Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd has laid claim to the lands. On September 23rd, 36 L.C., it was given to Adeim Lighthand. Geography Dinas Bran was clear cut early on to make the region a breadbasket for the Marches. It is a relatively flat, open plain, and offered the most direct route to the Vale for Lordaeronian subjugation forces. To the west rise the mountains that mark the boundary with the Vale. A wall of rocky peaks that offer little in ways to bypass them except for the major pass, with the impressive Giat Creigiog protecting this access into the Vale. From these same mountains flow the two rivers that form natural borders along Dinas Bran's northern and southern boundaries. These rivers mark the borders between the three Marches and largely directed the path of forces from Lordaeron proper. The rivers made small scale irrigation possible for the agricultural land. This made Dinas Bran a particularly productive breadbasket for the Marches as well as the most powerful and the March in most direct contact with the Vale of the Mynydd. Like the rest of the March of Caerfyrddin, Dinas Bran has mild summers and cold winters. Spring is the rainiest season and experiences heavy rainfall which causes the streams and rivers to overflow. Winters are bitter cold and snowfall is heavy, but access to Dinas Bran as the rivers, streams, and ponds freeze over. Economy The economy of Dinas Bran was developed towards two goals. Firstly to develop itself as the primary supply base to sustain and control the other Marches. Secondly to develop military capacity in the form of Calvary and manufacturing the means of war. The outlying villages and farms handled the agricultural production and breeding of horses. Dinas Bran developed into a central manufacturing hub, producing the weapons of war and other manufactured goods from the many smiths that made their home in the town surrounding the castle. This economic development cemented Dinas Bran as the most powerful of the three Marches, even if it lacked other qualities. Major Exports *Wheat (and other grains) *Oats *Horses *Weapons =Locations= ---- Holdfasts Dinas Bran Dinas Bran (formerly called Keep of Douglas) was a castle town located roughly in the center of the March. When Lordaeron moved to establish the March of Caerfyrddin, they sought out the most defensible position to contstruct the first castle. The Keep of Douglas was established on the top of a rocky hill, with the keep being hewn out of the stone itself. The Keep was thus built with solid, thick walls that could withstand the most severe of sieges. This extremely defend-able position became the center for control of the Marches, with a town developing immediately around the castle. Farmers came to homestead as close as they could to the the town, keenly aware of the safety this stronghold would naturally bring. The impressive fortifications and military might of the march could unfortunately not withstand the Scourge onslaught. It was ultimately here where the House of Douglas made its final stand, and ultimately its end. Today is it the main center for blight distribution under the Forsaken Dread Commander Mikhail. Villages Mynyw Mynyw is a large farming town located close to Gaer Caswis, and thus the closest town to the Vale within the March. The town's position largely dictated its development. It was considered a center of supply for Gaer Caswis, with supplies being centrally gathered here before being sent to the castle. In addition to supplies, the town also held a large whorehouse to service the soldiery. In the past the whorehouse hosted all manner of female, with some local legends even suggesting a large female ogre by the name of "Radiance" could once be found there, whether there is any truth to this is highly questionable. When relations with the Mynydd became amiable, the town became a natural trade hub for the caravans coming from the Vale. The Baron (Maryn) of Gaer Caswis ruled over this town in particular, given the town's importance to the castle and region. Ercyng Ercyng was a farming village located to the immediate east of Dinas Bran, amidst the flat plains of the March. It served as the principal training ground for the March's famed calvary. The horses here were bred for the rigors of war, and horsemen would travel to the village to train and ride them. The village itself provided the necessary supplies, saddles, tack, and feed required for the horses and horsemen. A baronet ruled the village from a small fortified manor, the defense of which primarily rested on the few guardsmen and calvary in training nearby. Buellt Buellt is a farming town located on the southern border of the March, closest to Dinas Emrys. With the river on one side and the flat plains of the March behind it, the town was quite a productive center of agriculture. Due to its proximity to the neighboring March, in particular the formidable Caer Bryn Bras, the paranoid citizenry pushed for more extensive fortification of the town. As well the neighboring farms bred horses to be trained closest to town, hoping this would encourage larger garrisons to be stationed in the town. A baronet ruled from the town, who more often than not bought into the paranoia and pushed the Douglases to that end. Nefyn Nefyn is located on the fringe of the March, closest to Lordaeron proper. The citizenry here were fiercely patriotic, however this zeal never aided in more substantial matters. Being at the fringe of the March and out of mind of Lordaeron, the town became a hotbed for the less regarded parts of society, notably criminal activity. This hindered any sort of economic development, what farms surround the town are few in number and poor in quality. The town was slightly fortified at one time, with a rough palisade surrounding, but over time the effectiveness of this barrier diminished greatly. With the coming of the Scourge, one could hardly say the town has been made worse off. Fortifications Gaer Caswis Gaer Caswis is a large fortified castle, located closest to the immediate entry into the Vale. It was considered a barony (farwniaeth) and as such was ruled by a Baron (maryn) who also held sway over the closest town of Mynyw. Being close to the impressive Giat Creigiog of the Mynydd, it was developed into a large castle fortification. In times where relations were less amicable, raids were led into Mynydd territory from here. Although defensible, the castle was built with the purpose of hosting raiding or subjugation forces heading into the Vale, thus the grounds inside the fortifications are quite large. Knights of the Salamander The Knights of the Salamander are a famed heavy Calvary unit of Dinas Bran. Established when the House of Douglas first came to rule the March, these shock troops added considerable power for defense and raids into Mynydd territory. Considering the large ''Rhaidd ''of the Mynydd forces, the armored Calvary was the only reasonable method to counter that strength when times called for it. The Knights of the Salamander were largely wiped out with the coming of the Scourge. However three wings survived and are now held up in the mountains of Dinas Narfon, constituting one of the three principle resistance factions operating in the Marches (along with Lightbreaker rangers and the Dinas Narfon Resistance). With membership recruited from the most loyal families of the March, these surviving knights pledge loyalty to whomever holds Dinas Bran. Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Mynydd Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron